Que deviendrait un gosse à Ikebukuro ?
by Pot-de-Cornichons
Summary: Que deviendrait un gosse tout court, si ses parents sont Shizuo Heïwajima et Izaya Orihara... :drabbles:
1. Intro

Intro

Ketsueki. Ils avaient choisi ce nom au bout de trois mois à massacrer chaque personne qui passait dans la rue. Trois mois à se jeter des bagnioles, des twingos pour être exacte, car les 4x4 devenaient un peu lourds pour le pauvre petit Shizuo qui commençait à avoir du bidon.

Trois mois pour que tout le monde comprennent que Non, ce n'était pas à cause des sushis russes que Shizu-chan avait grossit, et que ce n'était pas non plus la faute du tabac mais bien parce-qu'il était enceint. Trois mois pour savoir qui était le père, pour le croire, et pour comprendre que Non, ce n'était pas une blague de mauvais goût.

Trois mois pour assimiler le fait que Oui, Izaya pouvait être doux (Shizuo n'avait failli mourir que cinq fois ! ) et que c'était bien les deux rivaux qui se détestaient si bien qui allaient mettre au monde un enfant. A Ikebukuro. Le quartier où se promènent une Dullahan centenaire, une psychopathe avec une épée qui aime les gens, des chefs de gangs plutôt louches, des distributeurs automatiques volants, un médecin avec un scalpel en poche, et surtout... un blond colérique et un informateur démoniaque. Non, concrètement, c'est le cadre de vie parfait pour élever un gosse !

Le calvaire cessa lorsque Shizuo accoucha, un an plus tard. Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde pensait.


	2. Drabble 1

_Disclaimer_ : Durarara! Ne nous appartient malheureusement pas mais à Ryôgo Narita et à Akiyo Satorigi. Par contre, ces joulis petits drabbles son à nous~

_Rating:_ K+ (et oui, again.)

_Pairing:_ Izaya x Shizuo (HAAAN IZAYA AU DESSUUUUUUS...)

_Mot des auteures: _Ah, je me ferais bien un petit bain. -Moi je me ferais un couscous ! [ Bonne lecture.. ]

* * *

Janvier 2010, Ikebukuro, 14:36

J - 117

« Shizu-chaan ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Izaya tendit au concerné un pyjama pour bébé tout rose, tout mignon, avec une jolie petite Charlotte aux fraises dessus.

-Euh ouais, mais si c'est un garçon ?

-Mais voyons, Shizu-chan, ce n'est pas pour le bébé, c'est pour toi~ ! »

Course-poursuite dans un magasin pour bébés. Avec des femmes enceintes. Et leurs maris. Et leur futur bébés.

« IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-Euh.. Chers clients pourriez-vous faire moins de-

-DE QUOI ?

-Bru- Non rien rien, continuez je vous prie. »

Après que le magasin soit bien bordélique – comme s'il ne l'était déjà pas assez – ce fut le temps d'aller payer.

« Bonjour monsieur ! Ah, vous allez acheter ?

-Non sérieux ?

-Ah, vous êtes enceint ?

-Non j'ai manger trop de sushis.

-Ah mais il faut penser à faire un régime alors !

-Pffff, cette dame à raison, Shizu-chan, ça fait beaucoup grossir les sushis~

-Te marre pas idiot ou je t'achève... »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils continuèrent leurs achats en prévention pour la venue du bébé.


	3. Drabble 2

_Disclaimer_ : Durarara! Ne nous appartient malheureusement pas mais à Ryôgo Narita et à Akiyo Satorigi. Par contre, ces joulis petits drabbles sont à nous~

_Rating:_ K+

_Pairing:_ Izaya x Shizuo (ouioui. Izaya seme. )

_Mot des auteures: _Etant donné que les deux auteures se sont endormies devant le Titanic, je les remplace je suis leur avocate Christine-Isabelle. Leurs mots sont simplement « Je vous ordonne de reviewer. »

_L'avocate,_

_Christine-Isabelle._

Janvier 2010, Ikebukuro, 16:24

J - 105

« Shizu-chaan ? On mange quoi ce soiiir ?

-Je sais pas démerde-toi. »

Celty, bien que sans tête, afficha un air étonné, et se tourna vers Shinra. Ce même regarda Simon qui regarda Denis, qui se tourna vers Kida qui roulait une pelle à Mikado. Donc Denis préféra regarder Anri, à côté, qui observa Mika qui tenait la main de Seiji. Ce dernier, étonné, lança un air interrogateur à Tom, qui était accompagné des deux sœurs d'Izaya, qui glapissaient dans leur coin. L'une d'elles, la moins timide, chuchota à l'oreille de Kasuka, l'unique frère de Shizuo. Il fut choqué, pour une fois qu'une de ses expressions changeaient.. il alla prévenir Kuzatano et Kamichika, deux autres personnes d'Ikebukuro, qui allèrent prévenir Kadota, Togusa et Walker. Et Erika. Forcément. On ne sait trop comment mais était la première à savoir. Elle se trouvait actuellement à côté d'Izaya, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« -Préparer un repas pour ce soir ?

D'un air enjoué, l'informateur répondit

-Ben je vous l'avait pas dit ? Maintenant je vis chez Shizu-chan !

-Ouais, et ça me fait bien chier...quand est-ce que tu crève ?

-Pas maintenant, Shizu-d'amour, cela te ferais bien trop plaisir !

-Alors j'vais m'en occuper tout de suite... »

Et pendant que « Shizu-d'amour » et « IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA » s'entre-tuaient, Erika faisait une danse de la joie en criant « YAOI ! YAOI ! » partout. Bien sur, le reste du monde étaient toujours stupéfaits par rapport à cette nouvelle. Izaya ? Shizuo ? Bof, c'est dans ces circonstances qu'on se dit ''Bienvenue à Ikebukuro !'', mais déjà que Shizuo était enceint, si en plus il vivait avec son ennemi..

Les deux énergumènes filaient dans tout le quartier, sous les regards pas plus étonnés que ça, habitués, des passants, qui, malgré tout, allaient bientôt l'être.


	4. Drabble 3

_Disclaimer_ : Malgré notre dure labeur, malgré nos efforts effrontés à imaginer et à espérer qu'un jour ce magnifique manga/roman vienne de notre imagination, Durarara ! appartient à Ryôgo Narita et à Akiyo Satorigi. Mais grâce à notre ingéniosité, nous avons créer cette extension-pardon, ce fantasme.

_Rating:_ Kah plus

_Pairing:_ IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA x Shizu-chan. (Si vous regardez bien, il y a toujours le même nombre de A. C'est simple, OpenOffice à enregistrer le mot Izaya avec quelques-uns en plus.)

_Mot des auteures:_ Eh eh, vous avez vu ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas poster hein ? 8D /VLAN/ Pardon, nous nous excusons platement de cette gêne occasionnée (herm.), pour vous consoler, regardez l'image qu'on a mit pour cette fiction Y_Y

Mai 2010, Ikebukuro, 9:47

J-J [non, pas pour Jean-Jacques.]

« PUTAIIIIIIIIIIN

-Mais, du calme Shizuo-

-TA GUEULE CA FAIT MAL !

-Je sais mais contrô-

-IZAYA SALE ENFLURE TOUT CA C'EST TA FAUTE !

-Shizu-

-AAAAAAH

-Shi-

-GYAAARGH PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! CA FAIT PLUS MAL QUE CINQUANTE BALLES DANS L'BIDE !

-En l'occurrence, ça vient du bide oui, mais c'est un bébé-

-MERCI JE L'AVAIS REMAAAAAAAAARGHH...

-Shizuo ça fait mal-

-ET TU CROIS QUE MOI CA FAIT DU BIEN P'TÊTRE ?

-Ma main va-

-FERME LA ! »

Vous l'auriez comprit, notre cher Shizuo était en train d'accoucher. Le type sur lequel il était en train de gueuler et de broyer les os n'était autre que Shinra. Et là, vous vous dites; « Mais ? Où est donc le petit Iza-papa ? » Eh bien, il faisait de la paperasse dans son bureau qui ''commençait un peu à être poussiéreux''. Avisant l'heure, il songea quand-même à retrouver son sucre d'orge ( le tout en sautillant évidemment ).

Shizuo venait à peine de finir sa tâche et de prendre le bébé dans ses bras qu'Izaya arriva, en fleurs dans la chambre. On entendit dans la pièce un grognement réprobateur puis la douce et angélique voix du père;

« Oh ! C'est notre bébé ! Il est tellement mignoon~ Dis, tu me le donnes, Shizu-chan ? »

Avant d'attendre une réponse, il s'appropria le bambin et commença une longue course dans l'hôpital où, encore une fois, plusieurs malades y résidaient.

« IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! RENDS MOI CE MÔME !

-Mais pourquoi Shizu-chan, c'est aussi le mien !

-RIEN A BATTRE !

-Non, Shizuo repose cette perfusion tout de- commença Shinra,

-IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-Suite. »

Donc, un grand blond en tenue de patiente sur le point d'accoucher (vous savez, la robe de chambre à moitié ouverte où on voit votre cul, et où vous devez porter une charlotte en restant pieds nus...) coursait un brun, une perfusion à la main, ledit brun tenant un nouveau né dans les bras en plein Ikebukuro.

Les habitants étaient habitués à beaucoup de choses, mais ce genre de phénomène laissait tout de même perplexe.

L'enfant, toujours fourré dans les bras de son père, n'avait toujours pas crier ni pleurer. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois, ses deux iris rouges rencontrèrent celles de son père, tout sourire.

« Ah, bonjour Ketsueki ! Bienvenue dans notre monde ! Si on est en train de courir, c'est parce-que ta maman veut nous faire la peau !

Izaya l'aurait jurer ; le gamin venait d'hausser un sourcil sceptique.

-Tu veux que je te la présente ? »

Inclinant légèrement la tête, l'enfant pu admirer son second père les pourchasser avec une perf. Si le gosse avait pu parler, il aurait clairement dit ; « Oh, chiasse... ». Car même s'il n'était à ce moment-là âgé que d'une minute et de trente-six secondes, il savait d'ores et déjà que sa vie allait être un putain de foutoir.


	5. Drabble 4

___Disclaimer_ : Ryôgo Narita et Akiyo Satorigi sont propriétaires exclusifs de l'oeuvre originaaaal.

___Rating:_ K+. Car Izaya-sama est Izaya-sama et Shizu-chan est vulgaire.

___Pairing:_ Izapapa x Shizu..mama. -hihihi on est des salopes.

___Mot des auteures:_ Oui ben on nous a demandé de remplir alors ! Hein ! En plus ! Même que d'abord ! Haha ! … Comment ça 'consternantes' ?

Mai 2010, Ikebukuro, 13:05

J 02

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que Shizuo était de retour dans le chaleureux foyer de famille qu'à présent il partageait avec Izaya et Ketsueki. Et il découvrait enfin les joies d'une jeune mère.

« Oï enfoiré, t'es sûr que c'est ça qu'il faut faire ?

-Évidemment ! Douterais-tu de la parole du plus grand informateur d'Ikebukuro ?

-Je doute toujours de toi, vermisseau.

- Haw, tu me brises le cœur Shizu-chan ! Quelle cruauté envers ton si innocent et fragile amant !

- J'te rappelle qu'à la conception du gamin ça ressemblait plus à un viol.

- ..Et si on se repenchait sur le cas de cette..chose ..? Il faut bien la changer on peut pas le laisser dans cet état.

-Mais c'est trop crade ! Je touche pas à ça !

-Tu es obligé Shizu-chan, c'est ___ton_ rôle.

-Mais pourquoi ce serait à moi de le faire ? T'es son père aussi !

-Je ne toucherais jamais à cette immondice moi-même... toi qui est également une abomination, ça ne devrait pas te scandaliser plus que ça.. Mais puisque tu insistes. »

A ce moment, Izaya prit son téléphone et tapa quelques lettres.

« Qu'est-ce que t'a fais ?

-J'ai appelé Namie.

-QUOI ?

-Qui aurait pensé que Shizu-chan pouvait être sourd ?

-Mais t'es complètement malade ?! – bon d'accord il s'agit quand-même d'Izaya mais... Je refuse que cette fille touche à ___mon_ gosse !

-Ah bah si c'est tellement ___ton_ gosse, tu va t'occuper de lui changer sa couche, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tch ! »

Et sans plus de formalités, Shizuo s'enferma dans la salle de bain, un paquet de couches propres sous un bras, et un Ketsueki blasé sous l'autre. Sa quête ne venait que de commencer...

x

« J'arrive pas à croire que deux incapables comme vous ayez pu faire un gosse.

-FAIS LE CA SCHLINGUE ! JE VAIS CREVER D'ASPHIXIE !

-Ouais c'est bon. »

Shizuo Heiwajima, l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro, battu par une couche sale.


	6. Drabble 5

_Disclaimer_ : Ryôgo Narita et Akiyo Satorigi sont propriétaires exclusifs de l'oeuvre originaaaale. Supportez l'oeuvre originale-bis qui n'est pas licenciée en France.

_Rating:_ K+. Car Izaya-sama est Izaya-sama et Shizu-chan est vulgaire.

_Pairing:_ Izapapa x Shizu..mama. -hihihi on est des salopes.

_Mot des auteures:_ On a posté deux drabbles à la fois, ça vous va ? Sinon vous avez remarquer comment les nuages paraissent blancs quand le ciel est bleu ..?

Juin 2010, Ikebukuro, 10:22

J 42

Jamais Izaya ne pensait autant s'acharner à une tâche comme celle-ci. De lourdes cernes s'étaient dessinées en dessous de ses yeux à cause des heures à passer à essayer vainement d'atteindre son but. Des fois, il lui prenait même de douter de la cause de son existence, remettant en jeu tous les actes qu'il avait commis sans regrets dans sa vie, tant le travail que son Shizu-chan lui avait attribuer était rude. Une dernière fois, il essaya d'inculquer son savoir au bambin devant lui, enfin, juste une infime partie.

« Ketsueki, s'il te plaît, pour la dernière fois, répète après moi.. Cou-tôôô.

-...

-Ketsu... »

Rien à faire, encore une fois l'enfant, dessinant quelque chose qui s'apparentait plus ou moins à un panneau de signalisation, la mine indifférente, s'était résigné à ne rien apprendre. Izaya s'en était étonné, lui qui avait toujours été avide de savoir, voilà que son fils était son propre contraire ! Ce dernier secoua la tête en signe de désaccord Izaya avait beau s'abaisser à la supplication – lui, le grrrrand Izaya-sama ! – , rien n'y faisait. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un mot ! Certes, il avait un mois et demi mais tout de même...

Le jeune père fronça les sourcils, toujours aussi abasourdi par la résistance qu'avait sa propre progéniture.

Il posa ses mains sur la table, et chuchota simplement.

« C'est bon, t'as gagné. »

Décidément, Ketsueki serait le seul à vaincre ses deux parents, que personne jusqu'à ce jour n'avait chercher à battre, par peur de se faire terrasser.

Le plus grand des deux bruns se releva, titubant légèrement, en s'aidant des murs pour atteindre la porte lui permettant de sortir de la cuisine. Mais un ricanement le retint.

« Couteau. »

Izaya se retourna avec incrédulité.

« Késtudi ? »

Le gamin ne dit rien, mais son regard exprimait largement un « t'as très bien entendu~ » désinvolte. Remettant sa tétine jaune dans sa bouche, il retourna à son dessin, laissant l'informateur littéralement sur le cul.

« Vermisseau ?

-Huh ?

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais depuis quatorze heures au milieu de la cuisine ? Il est minuit abruti...

-Shizu-chan ? Je crois qu'inconsciement, nous avons créer un monstre bien plus redoutable que toi. »


End file.
